


His Home

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smell, adrienette and ladynoir for life, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Her scent felt like home.





	His Home

_Roses, lavender._  
  
The first thing he noticed was the smell. The moment he walked into the classroom, everything faded away and this, this _scent_ was all he could think of. It's all he wanted to think of.  
  
It wasn't until someone was poking at shoulder that he was able to gather his bearing.  
  
"Hey, dude, you okay?"  
  
Blinking, Adrien turned to face the voice and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, what's up?"  
  
He tuned Nino out after that, setting his bag down and looked around. The smell was still there, only a bit stronger now and he _needed_ to know where it was coming from.  
  
"Nino, do you smell flowers by any chance?"  
  
Nino looked at him in confusion. "No? I don't smell anything like that."  
  
At that, Adrien frowned and sat down. Because how could he not smell it? It was _right there_, it was everywhere.  
  
And by God, it was the best thing he ever smelled.  
  
Class had started but Adrien was no longer paying attention. He wanted to engrave this scent to his memory, he wanted to roll in it, he wanted to live in it. It enveloped him in warmth and goodness and _oh_, it was so, so lovely.  
  
By the time lunch came around, Adrien was feeling delirious and light headed, but the smile on his face wasn't disappearing anytime soon. Even the odd looks from Nino and Alya couldn't stop him.  
  
"Sunshine, you good? Looks like you got good news?" Alya asked, her eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
Adrien waved her off and shrugged, the smile still ever so present. "I'm good. More than good."  
  
But a moment later, the smell had started to fade and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. It was there still, but faint. It helped clear his head and Adrien turned towards his friends. "You guys don't smell flowers or anything, right?"  
  
When they both said no, Adrien frowned and looked away. But he wasn't disappointed, no, he was ecstatic. It meant that only he could smell it, as if it was only for him. So he indulged in what was left of it, too occupied to engage in conversation.  
  
_Roses, lavender, sugar_.  
  
And that's when it hit him again.  
  
This time, it was the sweetness that he smelled first. Like the taste of perfectly made dessert. Looking around the lunchroom, his eyes locked on someone's and it just clicked.  
  
She stood there and oh, did she look so stunning. Beautiful didn't do justice for the way she was. And his eyes were trained on her as she walked towards him, their gaze still locked. When she smiled, that was it.  
  
He was a goner.  
  
It wasn't until Nino elbowed him that he snapped out of his haze. It was when he chuckled that Adrien felt himself flush. He was caught staring at Marinette but could you blame him? He always thought she was gorgeous, but _today_, today she looked like a goddess.  
  
_His goddess._  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Adrien joined the conversation and tried his best to stop staring but he knew that sometimes, he was looking a bit too long.  
  
He was disappointed when the akuma alert went off. Curse Hawkmoth and his timing. But like any other responsible hero, Adrien sped off to transform. At least now, he gets to see Ladybug.  
  
And for some reason, that thought didn't bring as much glee as the prospect of seeing Marinette afterwards did.  
  
_ Sugar, honey._  
  
But all thoughts left his mind when he caught her scent. Staring at his partner and bafflement, he stopped in his tract. And when she turned to look at him, Chat Noir felt all air leave his lungs. Ladybug was looking at him and he saw her. Not just as his hero partner, but her.  
  
_Marinette_.  
  
"Less staring and more fighting, _mon chaton_." She said and oh, did she sound so lovely. But the smile that graced his lips is what got him moving. Because that smile was just for him and he wanted no one else to see it. He never fought as hard and as fast as he did then. All to get more time with her.  
  
He stopped her from leaving. "M'lady." He caught her hand, bringing it to his lips. He didn't want her to leave, just a few more minutes.  
  
There's that smile again, the one that had his heart breaking, only to rebuild itself for her. "I'll see you at school, my kitty." She whispered and Chat Noir grinned.  
  
At school, she said. She knew who he is and he knew who she is. He didn't think his heart could swell more but then, a brief warm contact on his cheek stopped him altogether. Looking at her retreating back, he touched the tingling cheek. If it wasn't for his staff, he would have fallen in a pile of goo just then because she just kissed his cheek.  
  
Remembering her words, Chat Noir quickly vaulted away towards the school, his heart beating with the thought of seeing her again. And when he saw her at the back of school, all alone, he dropped right in front of her and he was Adrien once again.  
  
They locked gaze and it was just her, no one else, nothing else mattered anymore. Reaching out, he cupped her cheeks. "M'lady," he whispered.  
  
Her smile, _gah_, it lit him up and he was drunk on her. And when she stepped closer, her hands touching his, he stopped breathing.  
  
"_Mon chaton_."  
  
He took in a shaky breath and leaned closer, eyes half lidded as he let her scent engulf him. "May I?"  
  
When she tilted her head towards his, he was gone. Completely and absolutely devoted to her, because with her, he was home.  
  
_Warmth, love._

_Roses, lavender._

**Author's Note:**

> what's up! I hope you have a great day!


End file.
